buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrifice
| | | | | | }} | gueststarring = | | | }} | costarring = | | }}}} }} "Sacrifice" is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of Angel and the eighty-sixth episode overall. Written by Ben Edlund and directed by David Straiton, it was originally broadcast on April 23, 2003 on the WB network. Synopsis After Connor alerted Jasmine's worshipers to their presence, the Angel investigations team escapes, while Angel bars the door. When the door give sway, he begins beating up Connor, while the other worshipers grab fragments of the door and threaten to stake him. Outside, Gunn, Lorne, Fred, and Wesley are escaping in a car. At the last moment, Angel drops Connor onto the hood, then drags him off, climbs in the car, and tells the gang to drive away. As they do, they are followed by a mob of Jasmine's followers, with Jasmine herself at the rear. The car drives along, while the radio plays updates about Jasmine's takeover of Los Angeles. They turn the radio off and debate their options—no weapons, no food, little gas, and no idea of what to do next. Back at the hotel, Jasmine consumes four more of her worshipers, bathing the room in green light. Connor is in the room, and watches the whole thing. With a touch, she heals Connor of his wounds, and he tells her about the situation. Jasmine says they have nothing to fear, as her followers grow closer to her with every passing moment. She can use them as a weapon if need be. The Angel team pulls up to a gas station, in an attempt to get gas before leaving town entirely. Bystanders, under Jasmine's control, attack them with fists, weapons and broken bottles, while she taunts them. They are able to get gas, then leave, pursued by police cars. Finally, the Angel team lose the police. They abandon their car and hide in the sewers. Tensions are running high between them, but Angel takes charge of the situation, telling them to forget about Cordelia. As they go further into the tunnels, the red eyes of rats begin to appear. Connor sits by Cordelia's side. Jasmine comes in and Connor shows her the wound on Cordelia's arm. She calls the cure "black, deceitful magic," further nudging conner toward suspicion of magic. Then she tells Connor to leave her alone with Cordelia. Back in the tunnels, everyone is having trouble forgetting Cordelia and how it felt to be under Jasmine's influence. They talk about some of the strange inconsistencies surrounding Jasmine, then suddenly the floor opens beneath Angel. He falls, nearly landing on wooden spikes. A gang of young people with improvised weapons corner the gang. Using his supernatural strength, Angel kicks off a fight where he and the team gain the upper hand. Now that everyone's talking, Gunn discovers that he knows one of the members of this group. Before they can catch up, strange noises alert the underground group, and they take the Angel team back to their home base. At the hotel, Connor comes in and finds Cordelia's body missing. Jasmine explains that, since Cordelia is a weakness, she has put her somewhere else—somewhere secret. In the tunnels, the Angel crew find themselves in the lair of this underground group. Gunn explains that the former leader was a friend of his, who led this team until the sun went out, when they went underground. Angel inspects the headquarters for weaknesses, while Randall fills in the Angel team on how they get here. After asking about clean water, Angel washes Cordelia's blood (and Connor's) off of his hands. The two groups discuss teaming up against Jasmine. The governor calls Jasmine, telling her that he will dissolve his government and relinquish power to her. She revels in her growing power, bragging to Connor about the brightness of the future, drawing him ever closer to her. He has still not given in to her power, but Jasmine encourages him to relinquish his pain and give in wholly to her. He tenses up, driving his fingernails into her hand, then seems to give in. Back in the sewer, the newly combined rebels are attacked by unseen creatures while on patrol. While Angel tries to fend off the creatures, he reveals his vampire nature. Matthew runs away, and Gunn and Fred go to catch him. Now the rest of the kids underground turn on Angel. He intimidates them into allowing him and Lorne to go after Wesley. Wesley is taken by the Zealot, who profess to having loved Jasmine first. He seems to back off, but reveal that Zealots treat love as a sacrifice, and Wesley is going to be part of it. Elsewhere in the tunnels, Gunn and Fred are stalled while trying to find Matthew. She confronts him about his ability to turn off his emotion, and he retorts with a sharp comment about Professor Seidel's death. She confesses that she hates that she did that. She comments that she would take emotion over being an emotionless shell any day. Wesley tries to learn about the Zealots. They are trying to get Jasmine's attention with a spell of ancient power, to return to them as her original worshipers. They are dismembering a vampire, and are confused by their inability to kill him. Wesley begins to explain the nature of vampires, and gets sidetracked on names. He realizes that Jasmine can be destroyed by the use of her name. He tries to learn the name, but the Zealot threatens to kill him. Angel arrives and begins to fight the creature. Gunn and Fred find their way to the surface, hiding around corners and trying to remain out of sight. They find Matthew, and try to take him back underground. Gunn has to resort to knocking him out, which horrifies Fred. Lorne tries to give a lecture to the teenagers about using strong words, when Gunn returns with Matthew in tow. Golden is angry at Gunn for knocking Matthew out, but suddenly Matthew wakes up, using Jasmine's voice and taking the teens into her power. Lorne, Gunn, and Fred rush out, but are cornered by Connor, with a team of soldiers in tow. They make a run for it and her pursues. Angel manages to defeat the Zealot, and Wesley explains what he has learned about them and about Jasmine's name. Wesley notices a talisman that he suspects will open a portal to the Zealot homeworld. Before he can do anything about it, Angel and Connor sense each other and start heading to one another. Angel finds the other members of the crew and leads them to Wesley, where they bar the door and try to hold off the soldiers. Wesley activates the ball with blood, but realizes that none of them can go through it, since the atmosphere on the other side is toxic. Angel steps through the portal. Connor breaks down the door and the climactic fight scene begins. Back at the hotel, Jasmine revels in her power, as wounds appear all over her and immediately heal. Angel steps out of the portal and into the other world, where he is immediately surrounded by hundreds of Zealots. "Oh, hell." Continuity *When Fred and Gunn argue in the sewer, Fred says she would take being remorseful for her involvement in Professor Seidel's death over "being a shell any day". This foreshadows her becoming the shell Illyria inhabits in the following season. Death Count *Three men and two women, eaten by Jasmine *Thomas Golden, eaten by a Zealot *a vampire, eviscered by a Zealot *a Zealot demon, killed by Angel Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, CA *Zealot's dimension Behind the Scenes Music *Robert J. Kral - original score International titles *'German:' "Die Letzten ihrer Art" (The Last of Their Kind) *'French:' "Sacrifice" (Sacrifice) Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *When Angel and Wesley fall through the floor in the sewer, the wires holding Angel up are highly visible. Pop Culture References *Gunn makes a reference to Fred being able to turn off her "emotion chip", a reference to Data on ''Star Trek: The Next Generation''. *Gunn mentions that the city is like "Shangri-La La Land". This is a reference to James Hilton's ''Paradise Lost''. Shangri-La is a mystical paradise in a valley in the Kunlun Mountains. Quotes nl:Sacrifice de:Die Letzten ihrer Art Category:Angel Season 4